


The Skywalker Triplets

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: The Skywalker Triplets AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anidala, Ezra Skywalker, F/F, F/M, Herahsoka, Leiabine, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, M/M, Rexanan, Thranto, Zezra, leia skywalker - Freeform, skysolo, skywalker triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: What if Padme gave birth to triplets, not twins? An AU where Ezra discovers his true heritage as the youngest son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala and the youngest triplets brother of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. Zezra, Skysolo, Leiabine.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex, Leia Organa/Sabine Wren, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: The Skywalker Triplets AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777255
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. To Follow The Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This had to be rewritten. Since I am NOT an expert on the prequels, I’ll start this story off with our favorite blueberry; Ezra! XD But I kept some snippets of the previous book here, so it won’t seem like I wasted my effort.
> 
> An additional note that this has Zezra, Skysolo and Leiabine (Zeb X Ezra, Han X Luke, and Sabine X Leia), so I may spoil the ships ^^
> 
> This is inspired by show Sonic Underground, and the fact that Luke, Ezra and Leia we’re all born on Empire Day. ^^
> 
> And again, this is an AU where A New Hope takes place a little early (Luke, Leia and Ezra would be 16 years old) so… XP Enjoy!

“ _There’s… There’s something I must tell you, Ani…”_

_“What is it, Angel?”_

_“Ani… I’m pregnant,”_

_“Ms Amidala, I am happy to announce that you are a mother of not twins, but triplets!”_

_“Oh… Oh my! Triplets!”_

_“PADME!”_

_“Ani? What’s wrong?”_

_“Senator Amidala… I… I have news. About Anakin,”_

_“What about Anakin?!”_

_“Padme… I know. I know about… you and Anakin… and the child… Anakin is the father, isn’t it?”_

_“Y-Yes… h-he is…”_

_“I love you!”_

_“LIAR!”_

_“AAAH! Anakin, HELP ME!”_

_“ANAKIN! HELP!”_

_“AAAH! ANAKIN! HEEELP! HELP ME PLEASE!”_

_“Master Kenobi, here are the triplets,”_

_“Triplets?”_

_“O… Obi-Wan…”_

_“Padme… you’re dying…”_

_“Obi-Wan… the triplets… they… they are…”_

_“…Force-Sensitive,”_

_“…Ezra…”_

Ezra gasped, sitting up as he panted with wide eyes. He looked around and found himself still on his bunk on the Ghost. He let out a sigh of relief before laying back down with a groan.

‘That dream…’ he shook his head. ‘no, not dream… nightmare? Vision? I’ve been having it for years… always before my birthday…’

He rubbed his head and shut his eyes, trying to get some sleep again.

_“Master Obi-Wan, why are we in Alderaan?”_

_“We must hide the triplets, one by one,”_

_“Are THOSE their triplets?”_

_“Padme is dead,”_

_“The Council and Order are no more,”_

_“…what had happened…?”_

_“If only Anakin could see them with his own eyes…”_

_“We will protect Ezra with all of our lives,”_

“ARGH!” Ezra gripped his hair and growled as he stood up again. What was up with that vision?

Knowing that he couldn’t sleep any longer with the vision repeatedly appearing in his dreams, he got up from his bunk and went down the ladder. He heard a loud grunt on the bunk, and he turned to see Zeb snoring away into the night. He let out a chuckle, shaking his head before approaching the Lasat.

“Zeb,”

“Mm…” Zeb groaned and blinked his eyes open. “Kid…? Why are you up so late?”

“I… I couldn’t sleep,” Ezra shrugged.

“Nightmare?”

“Don’t know, really,” Ezra sighed. “I… I’m just going to get a midnight snack to help me,”

Zeb got up and stretched with a yawn. “I’ll come with you. I’m a little hungry myself,”

“Thanks,” Ezra gave him a smile. “I… I think I need the company,”

The two left their cabin and headed to the kitchen. They grabbed two cups of blue milk and a tray of space cookies then they went to the dining room and began to snack on the cookies.

As they ate, it took a while, but Ezra was able to explain to Zeb about his dream… no, his nightmare. His vision.

“I don’t understand it at all,” he muttered. “I feel like I SHOULD know. I’ve had this for years now. Even my own parents don’t know what they mean,”

“Did you get that vision last year?” Zeb asked.

“Yes, but I was already in a sour mood on Empire Day last year, so I didn’t bother to mention it…” Ezra have a shrug.

“Does Kanan know?”

“No…” Ezra winced. “It’s bad enough that he has to deal with me now that I really know that my parents are dead. I don’t want him to get stressed out more,”

“What about Ahsoka? Or Hera?”

“I don’t want to disturb them either with my so-called visions,” Ezra let out a sigh, putting his cup down. “Don’t you remember what happened LAST TIME?”

“I remember,” Zeb chuckled. “That was some betrayal Travis did. Makes me want to hunt him down and knock some sense into him,”

“No, don’t. You’ll make it worse,” Ezra shook his head. “I… I just need to work things out, that’s all,”

“Well… since it’s Empire Day tomorrow, Commander Sato said that we’ll be getting a day-off,”

“Isn’t that great?” Ezra scoffed. “I’m sure Kanan’s going to make me do extra Jedi Training,”

“Nah, Kanan and Rex are gonna have a little spar then a holo-game rematch tomorrow,” Zeb shrugged. “Hera and Ahsoka are going to meet up with someone, another Rebel I think, while Sabine and Chopper will be betting on Kanan and Rex’s little match. We’ve got the whole day to ourselves,”

“Well, if that’s the case…” Ezra grinned. “I have a plan for tomorrow then…”

X

Dawn broke in Lothal. Kanan and Rex were outside, ready to start their sparring session. Sabine and Chopper were with them, ready to start betting while Ahsoka and Hera got a speeder and dashed into Capital City.

Ezra and Zeb woke up late (prior to their midnight snack). After a little scolding for waking up late, they had breakfast then they slipped past the ‘sparring session’ and ran to the city.

“So… how do we get to your old house without catching any attention?” Zeb asked as soon as they passed the stormtroopers.

“Up and over or down and below,” Ezra suggested with a shrug. “Which is safer?”

“I’d go with up and over,”

“Up and over, it is,” Ezra snickered before hearing troopers nearby. “Kriff, here comes security,” 

“New plan; let’s split up,” Zeb quickly formulated a plan. “I’ll distract the bucket-heads while you get to your house,”

“Got it,” Ezra nodded then he ran to head up to the roofs.

Zeb watched as the boy took his leave. He let out a sigh of relief then he turned to see a group of stormtroopers run over to him.

“Don’t move, Rebel Scum.” One of the troopers ordered as they raised their blasters at him.

“Hey, easy there,” he gave a cheeky yet mischievous grin, raising his hands up in false surrender. “I ain’t here to fight,”

( **A/N Who would honestly fall for that excuse? XD)**

“We saw you with the other Rebel.” the other trooper scowled. “Where is he?”

“I have NO idea what you’re talking about, sirs,” Zeb shrugged. “I came here all by myself,”

“Liar.” The first trooper pulled on the trigger. “Where is the boy?”

“There he is!” the stormtrooper behind him pointed to the blunette jumping over the rooftops.

“Well, that’s my cue,” Zeb snickered then he grabbed two of the troopers by the helmet and smacked them together, knocking them out before running off.

“GET HIM!”

“I hope this is enough time for Ezra to find something interesting in his parent’s house…” Zeb hissed as he made a turn to lead the stormtroopers as far away as possible. “And I hope he DOES find something worth all this trouble…”

X

The door to the old, worn-out house slid open. It wasn’t completely open, but Ezra knew that he had to manage.

He slipped inside and shut the door behind him to not gain suspicion. He looked around and released a sigh.

His house. The house where he had lived in for 7 years. The only home he had known until he was taken in by the Ghost Crew.

If he had to be honest, he wasn’t raised inside the house. He had LIVED there for only 7 years of his life. The rest of his life was on the streets and then out in the battle field with the Rebels. He was practically raised to fight. Raised to battle the Empire. Raised to be… a Jedi.

He doesn’t know why, but when Kanan offered to train him, he felt like… that was his purpose. His REAL purpose. He had to battle as a Jedi. It was as if it’s destiny to be a Jedi in the future.

“Ugh, no,” Ezra shook his head from his thoughts to remind himself why he was at his house on his birth— on Empire Day. “Okay, investigation first, and pondering later,”

He walked over to move the cylinder cushion out of the way then he went down the underground bunker. He turned on his torch (flashlight) and looked about the place.

It was the same as it was last year; dusty, dark, and full of gadgets and devices that his parents used to speak against the Empire. It also had closed crates, holo-pics and holo-videos that his parents had kept to hide their family after they had been arrested.

Ezra sighed as he looked through everything. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything looked normal as it usually was.

“This vision is going to haunt me for years, won’t it?” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

But as he turned to leave, he felt something pull him through the Force. A call of some sorts. A hum, a song. It was peaceful. It sounded sad and long forgotten.

Ezra had heard of a familiar call like that before. It was back at the Jedi Temple, where he got his kyber crystal to create his lightsaber. His crystal’s call, however, sounded energetic, proud, brave, innocent and optimistic. A little like his personality as a person.

But this? He had never heard of a call this sad before. Even Kanan’s crystal felt and sounded more enthusiastic than this. It was as if it had never been opened or used in years.

The call lead him to a small crate at the corner of the room. The Force felt stronger at that particular crate, as if commanding him to open it. He was confused and troubled, but his curiosity got the best of him. He set his torch down then he bent over to touch the crate.

He jerked his hand back as the call hummed louder, begging him to let it out after so long. He wanted to run, call Kanan to help him, and get out of that place, but he couldn’t. The Force was telling him to stay, telling him that this was something he had to face alone, and that Kanan wasn’t going to be much help if he ‘helped’.

‘But… what if I find something I won’t like…?’

The Force still kept urging him to open it, and the call did too. Ezra was troubled, hesitating.

‘What do I do? What do I do? What do I do??? Ugh, what would Kanan do?!’

_Trust In The Force_

Ezra winced at the advice, looking at the dark ceiling with worry. That voice didn’t sound familiar. It wasn’t Master Yoda, and it definitely wasn’t Kanan. The voice sounded deeper and more wise-sounding than his Master (no offense to Kanan XD).

But… the man was right. His advice was right. Kanan had always told him to trust in the Force. The Force knew things better than he does.

With that in mind, Ezra took a deep breath and opened the crate. His eyes widened to see a familiar hilt on top of a pile of cloths, but what caught him more off-guard was when he reached out to it, a bright blue blade was activated.

“A lightsaber?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Suspense!!!! That’s what I was missing! YASSS! XD


	2. To Follow The Force 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oof! I’m back, I’m back! Let’s get this story going! Rewrites, rewrites…
> 
> Gia: HIIII!
> 
> Me: WTF are you doing OUT of the story?!
> 
> Gia: You forgot to tell them the ships?
> 
> Me: I DID tell them. Zezra, Skysolo, Leiabine…
> 
> Gia: Don’t forget Rexanan and Herahsoka!
> 
> Me: Ah right. I didn’t want to shock them.
> 
> Gia: You a homo shipper, aren’t ya?
> 
> Me: Uh, duh. Ironic to my love life.
> 
> Gia: Ah Yes. I forgot you’re a NBSB and a NGSB XD
> 
> Me: …not funny -_-
> 
> Gia: Definitely funny X3
> 
> Me: *rolls eyes at her and turns back to readers* Remember, A New Hope had already occurred in this AU. And yes, I know in the original that Luke and Leia were 19, but in here, they’re 16, same age as Ezra (And since it’s Empire Day, it’s their birthday!) Enjoy!

“Specter 4, where in galaxies are you?!”

“Eh… out shopping?” Zeb let out a nervous chuckle as he flattened himself in an alleyway to not be spotted by the incoming stormtroopers.

“Uh-huh, on our day off?” Kanan’s voice through the comm sounded doubtful. “I can hardly believe that. Where’s Specter 6?”

“Uh… out on his own birthday adventure?”

“You mean… YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE HE IS?!” Zeb cringed at his leader’s yell.

“No, no! I DO know where he is,”

“WHERE IS HE THEN?!”

“At his house. Well, at his parents’ house, anyway…”

“Specter 4, get Specter 6 and get back to the Ghost.” Hera’s voice suddenly boomed through the comm. “NOW.”

“Alright, fine,” Zeb sighed. “Specter 4 out,”

He set his comm down and looked around cautiously. Once the coast was clear, he got out of the alleyway and dashed off to find the blunette.

‘Hope the kid’s found what he’s looking for…’

X

“A lightsaber?!”

Ezra fell back on the floor and began to hyperventilate, his eyes wide and panicky.

“I… how?! What?!” his mind was reeling with questions. “I… I don’t understand…”

The Force seemed to hear his worry and sent him reassurance, motioning him to investigate more.

Ezra was unsure, terrified even, of what else he would find, but he knew that his curiosity would get the best of him. He shakily stood up and dusted himself off then he looked over the crate and took the lightsaber in his hand.

“Who… Who owned you…?” He asked in a whisper, mostly towards the kyber crystal inside the saber.

The crystal only gave a small happy hum in response, as if it was thanking him for finally letting it out. The Force projected this before urging the boy to keep the weapon and go on.

“Trust in the Force… Remember to trust in the Force…” Ezra repeatedly told himself as he deactivated and kept the lightsaber, fastening it to his belt then he leaned over to continue his search.

He took out the cloths and recognized them as Padawan Robes, much like the one Kanan had, but these, however, were much a smaller size. The robes made Ezra suspicious and more curious.

Why would his parents have Padawan Robes unless…

Ezra’s eyes widened once more as realization dawned upon him. He dropped the robes on the floor then he dove into the crate. He found wooden lightsaber-shapes blades, more robes, and a bunch of notes about the Jedi Code and other Jedi-related stuff.

Soon, he found a data disk full of holo-pics. He grabbed a device and inserted the disk inside. It released a series of holo-folders with holo-pictures in each of them. He clicked one that was labeled ‘Life At The Temple’ and opened one holo-pic. His jaw dropped.

It was a holo-picture of a young girl with bright blue eyes and overflowing brown hair, a young boy with crystal blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, and an older male with grey-blue eyes and golden brown hair and beard. The girl, though familiar, looked like she was about 14 years old, a Padawan braid dangling from the end of her hair. The boy looked like he was about 17 years old, his robes revealing himself to be a Jedi Knight. The older man looked familiar too, his robes proclaiming that he was a Jedi Master.

“Master Obi-Wan Kenobi…” Ezra realized as he stared at the man. “From Kanan’s holocron…”

He turned his attention back to the younger two. The boy kinda looked like him but a little more blonde with lighter eyes. As for the girl, her appearance was familiar. A little too familiar.

“Where have I seen her before…?” he muttered, his brain trying to recall where he had seen the girl before. “Hmm…”

He shut his eyes and went through his memories.

He had never met any girl with brown hair before. Sabine doesn’t count since she always dyed her hair. Maybe Sabine’s mother? No, the Mandalorians and the Jedi don’t get along well. Yep, it could never happen. Besides, he had never seen Sabine’s mother before, so it couldn’t be her.

If it wasn’t her then who could it be?

“Who could she be…?” Ezra groaned, scratching his head. “Come on, Ezra, think…”

Those eyes… that hair… that skin… where…

Ezra’s eyes flashed open in actualization, dropping the device into the crate as he took a step back. He reached into his pocket and took out the data disk that Sabine had given him on his birthday last year. He placed it in the device, and the holo-picture of him and his parents on his 5th birthday appeared. His eyes widened.

“It… It can’t be…” he took out the first picture and compared both pictures. “It… It’s… mother…?!”

X

“Is this the meeting spot?” Hera asked, worriedly as they came to a stop between three huge pointy rocks. “Did it have to be so far from the city?”

Ahsoka looked over at her and smiled, setting a gentle hand on the Twi’lek’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Hera. Yes, this is the meeting spot, and it had to be far from the city, so the Empire won’t catch us,”

“I… I guess…” Hera took a deep breath and released a shaky sigh.

“What’s the matter, Hera?” Ahsoka furrowed her eyebrows in concern. “I know you were always cautious when meeting our allies, but never worried. What’s wrong?”

“It’s Zeb and Ezra,” Hera let out a grunt. “They separated on one of their mishaps, and the city’s crawling with stormtroopers and officers, especially on Empire Day. Plus the last time I sent them out to go shopping, they… got into trouble and stole a Tie Fighter,”

“Oh, I remember that,” Ahsoka giggled. “You told me about that before, but as I recall, that Tie Fighter became useful when it came to rescuing Kanan,”

“True… but knowing Zeb and Ezra, there will be trouble,” Hera shook her head.

“This will be quick, promise,” Ahsoka squeezed the other into a hug. “Besides, there had been news from Mon Mothma about Alderaan and Senator Organa,”

“What news?” Hera questioned, now concerned.

“That’s for our allies to tell us and for us to find out,” Ahsoka replied, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Hera felt her face warm up at the contact, but she didn’t mind it. Instead, she gave the Togruta a smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“I guess you’re right,” she giggled. “It is for us to find out,”

Ahsoka returned the smile, but before she could say anything, a ship’s engine caught their attention, and they looked up to see an old Corellian freighter preparing to land near them. Hera tilted her head at the old ship but didn’t question about it as the ship made its landing. The ramp soon opened and out came four creatures; two human male, one human female and one Wookie.

“I assume that those are our allies?” Hera turned to the Togruta with a raised eyebrow.

“I suppose so,” Ahsoka nodded. “I recognize the female as Princess Leia Organa, but I’ve never seen her in a dress that… princess-like before,”

“Princess Leia Organa? You mean Senator Organa’s daughter?”

“Yes,” Ahsoka took a step forward to approach the group, a welcoming smile on her face before giving a bow. “Your highness,”

“Commander Tano,” Princess Leia Organa returned the bow. “Good that you were able to meet us,” She soon noticed the Twi’lek captain behind the Togruta and bowed. “Oh, and hello to you too, Captain Syndulla,”

“Princess Leia,” Hera greeted then she turned to the companions. “And who do we have here?”

“The name’s Han,” the brown-haired man scoffed, crossing his arms. “Han Solo, pilot and owner of the amazing Millennium Falcon,” He pointed to the ship then he motioned to the Wookie. “And this is my co-pilot, Chewbacca, but you can call him Chewie,”

“[Hello.]” Chewbacca greeted in Shyriiwook.

“Hi there,” the blonde took a step forward to stand beside Leia Organa. “My name is Luke, Luke Skywalker,”

Ahsoka immediately froze at the last name. ‘Skywalker…?!’

“Truly?” Hera didn’t seem to notice her girlfriend’s reaction and just looked at the boy in surprise. “But you’re still a kid. How old are you? 17?”

“16, actually,” Luke Skywalker grinned up at her. “Turning 16 today,”

“So am I,” Leia chuckled. “Guess we were both born on the same day of the same year. I’m turning 16 myself,”

“Really?” Hera looked over at the teens from head to toes. “My youngest crew member’s also turning 16 years old today. You three are like triplets!”

“Well, ain’t that creepy,” Han Solo chortled, earning an elbow to the guy by Chewie. “Oof! Hey!”

“[Shut your mouth, why won’t you?]” the Wookie growled.

Luke snickered at this, but before he could say anything, there was a strong pull from the Force. He turned to the direction of the pull and saw Capital City, but the Force didn’t rest and kept urging him to follow it. His legs didn’t move, his mind arguing with what it was being told to do as he felt his heart subconsciously began to thump faster.

“… Luke?” Leia looked over to see the boy staring at the city. “Is… something wrong?”

“… the Force,” Luke was able to answer, even in a whisper, before he dashed off.

“Luke!” Han snarled and ran after to follow the blonde, with Chewie following behind the Corellian. “Kid, come back!”

Ahsoka snapped out from her shocked trance and watched the three go. She shut her eyes and reached her hand out, trying to figure out what the blonde boy meant. The Force didn’t pull on her, but it did allow her to sense what was going to happen.

“Oh no,” Her eyes opened widely in realization.

“Ahsoka?” Hera stared at her in worry. “Ahsoka, what’s wrong?”

“Vader…”

“What?!” Leia gasped before giving into her rage. “Where?! Where is he?!”

The sound of another ship’s engine caught their attentions, and they looked up to see a Star Destroyer approaching Lothal, with an Imperial Shuttle descending from it, all the way down to the surface.

“That’s not good…” Hera hissed, taking out her comm.

“With that… that Sith Lord, nothing ever is.” Leia snarled.

“The shuttle is heading to the city… where Ezra is!” Ahsoka cried out. “And where those three are going!”

“Specter 4! We have a situation!” Hera practically screamed into her comm. “Get Specter 6 immediately! There’s an incoming Imperial Shuttle!”

“Copy that, Specter 2,” Zeb’s voice echoed in reply.

“Specter 1, pilot the Ghost and pick us up in our coordinates,” Hera ordered as she switched to the next crew member. “We have Princess Leia with us, but her companions ran off to the city, where an Imperial Shuttle is planning to land!”

“Loud and clear, Specter 2!” Kanan replied through the comm. “I’ll be there soon! Stay hidden!”

“Will do,” Hera nodded. “Specter 2 out,”

“We can hide in between the rocks,” Leia suggested.

“Alright, but we still need to be quiet and discreet,” Ahsoka spoke as she led them to the rocks.

‘Hope Zeb was able to find Ezra…’ Hera thought with an internal hiss.

X

“Mother… was a Padawan?” Ezra set the device on another crate and scratched his head. “But… why didn’t she tell me? Why didn’t Father tell me? Does Father even know? Why—“

Suddenly, the Force pulled on him, warning him that someone was coming, and that ‘someone’ wasn’t good. He felt a chill run down his spine as he felt the darkness around the person’s Force Signature, the person’s robotic breathing echoing into his ears.

“The Sith Lord…” Ezra gasped then he grabbed the backpack from the crate and immediately began to pack the robes and the device.

BOOM!

Ezra yelped the moment he heard the front door forced open through a small explosion. He quickly closed his bag and strapped it on his back then he grabbed his torch and smashed it against the crate, setting it on fire before running towards the bunker entrance.

“There’s an underground bunker, Lord Vader!” A stormtrooper’s voice made Ezra stop in his tracks.

“Bantha spit…!” Ezra cursed with a hiss.

He dashed past the ladder and blended into the darkness as he heard the troopers rush to the bunker. He held his breath and watched, putting his mental shields up high to not be sensed.

Stormtroopers were soon flooding inside the bunker, with Vader entering along with them. The Sith Lord was unable to sense the boy (thankfully). His attention went to the burning crate, and he took a step forward to investigate, the troopers following behind him.

Ezra planned to leave as quick as he could. As he turned to go, however, the Force pulled on him all of a sudden. The pull was so strong that he came to a halt and turned his head to face the black cape of the Sith Lord.

“ _I love you!”_

_“LIAR!”_

_“You were my brother! I loved you!”_

Ezra gasped as a vision flashed into his mind. It made him accidentally lower his mental shields.

With the shields down, Vader easily sensed the strong force presence of the blunette. Immediately, he ignited his crimson red blade and threw it towards the boy.

Ezra yelped and Force-Pushed the blade back with all of his strength. The saber was thrown back, and Vader caught it in his hand with ease.

“Get him!” the troopers began firing, and Ezra groaned.

‘Kriff my luck!’ He grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up as fast as he could. ‘Next time it’s my birthday, I’m staying in my room for the whole kriffing day!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Welp, here’s the twist. The last time I wrote this, I made Ephraim the Jedi, but I changed it up and made Mira the Jedi instead. ^^


End file.
